


I don’t know how I let you so far inside my mind

by Kaesteranya



Series: Strangelove [1]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-04
Updated: 2011-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-15 09:16:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can't unthink you, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I don’t know how I let you so far inside my mind

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the 31 Days theme for March 15, 2007.

It had been he who had wanted Cross at first but Cross was the first to make the move. They fucked whenever they were alone but in company they might as well have been strangers. Komui had not complained. Exorcists were better off unattached, and he was never sure, up until now, whether Cross loved him or just wanted to fuck him.

 

He told himself that theirs was a relationship of convenience and nothing else. They were human and humans needed love, in whatever form they could get it. Nevertheless, something in his heart broke away, slowly, as Cross’ visits to headquarters became less frequent and eventually stopped altogether. There were phone calls though. Phone calls, Cross’ voice, his hand.

 

Komui knew that there was only so much one could do to one’s self to satisfy, but it would have to do.


End file.
